Double Vision
by Kina Blackheart
Summary: Siri returns to the Temple for a much needed break from the battlefield, but she gets mixed up in another sort of mess.
1. Seeing double

Title: Double Vision  
Timeframe: Pre-RotS  
Characters: Obi-Wan, Siri, others   
Genre: drama/romance/AU  
Notes: This is growing to be a fairly long story – a lot longer than I'd originally set out to write.

All of the usual disclaimers apply. No profits for me!

**Chapter 1**

Siri Tachi cruised through the traffic grid of Coruscant, reveling in the wind that blasted her face and whipped through her blonde hair. She had deliberately chosen an open-cockpit speeder for her journey from the spaceport to her home so she could feel this sensation again. When the spires of the Jedi Temple came into view, she couldn't help the wide grin that took over her face and the elation that gripped her heart.

Home. After months of slogging through the jungles of Kashyyyk with only clone troopers for company – they weren't bad company, just a little too focused on all things military – it would be good to see some familiar faces. After witnessing so many brutal slayings and wanton destruction, it would be refreshing to find some reminder of innocence and joy. She would make it a point to watch some of the youngling training sessions during her time home.

Not long ago Siri would have snorted at the thought of observing the children's sessions. Pointless, she would have called it. There was too much for an important Jedi Knight to do than to just sit and watch exercises that she had already been through. She remembered the last time she found Obi-Wan seated on the edge of the training field, watching as Master Drallig led the children in exercises. It had been a few days after the Battle of Geonosis, and as she approached him, she felt the need to lighten his mood.

_"Trying to reclaim your youth, old man?"_

_Without taking his eyes off the field, his reply was soft, "This is our future, one of the reasons we are going to war. Yet that very thing may be what destroys them all."_

_"You're even starting to sound old," she teased, dropping to the grass next to him. "Hey, we won the first battle."_

_"But at what price? How many of our friends died? How many of the clones died?" He let out a breath. "The battle would not have ended the way it did without those troopers, but is it right to bring beings into the world for such a purpose?"_

_Obi-Wan looked at her directly, and she could see the conflict darken his eyes. An old, familiar feeling came alive in her, and she had to resist the urge to lift her hand and stroke the side of his face. All she could offer him was words._

_"Your upbringing and your soul demand that you ask such a question," she said. "As horrible as the thought may seem to us, those clones – those men – were created and raised to fight. Their creation wasn't necessarily a good thing, but here they are. And their souls demand that they fight for the given cause, which fortunately happens to be our own. Now that they are alive, would you deny them the chance to fill their duty?"_

_He simply nodded, absorbing her words. The two sat in companionable silence for a time before Obi-Wan stood up. In a gesture that was gallant yet came naturally to him, he offered his hand to help her up and, in a teasing tone, said, "If I'm getting old, you're not far behind, Master Tachi. Only a few years separate us."_

_Siri smiled and accepted his help. As their hands touched, warmth spread through her body and feelings that she had carefully kept buried simmered and threatened to spill over into her heart. As soon as she was standing, she let go of his hand and tried not to look at his face. She could sense the same struggle in him, so they bade farewell and walked in opposite directions._

_Yes, she thought with a grim face, separated by only a few years. And an ages-old, rigid code._

Obi-Wan. It would do her a lot of good to see her friend. His serenity was just the thing she needed now. That and maybe a chance to knock him off his feet in the sparring room, she thought grinning. She stretched out her feelings through the Force to see if she could sense his presence.

BAM! It hit her like a charging bantha. Obi-Wan was home, all right. In fact, his Force signature had never been so strong. Finding it so suddenly was like getting hit in the stomach. Unprepared as she was, Siri had to catch her breath.

I have a bad feeling about this, she thought.

Sensing other beings in the Force was a subtle art. It took years of training, strong focus and a special bond to be able to find a specific person. Though she and Obi-Wan had decided years ago to bury their deeper feelings for each other in the name of duty, they still worked together and were based at the Temple. Siri never claimed to be a perfect Jedi, and in her more needy moments she would often seek out the comfort of his presence in the Force. In it, she could find a subtle glow that offered its gentle warmth, like sunlight filtering through the trees in the forest.

That's why this not-so-subtle burst of light was so startling. Not to mention that it seemed to be slightly off. Discordant, Siri thought. Something has happened.

She set the speeder down on a landing pad at the temple and jumped out, rushing toward the door. Just as she was about to cross the threshold, she ran into a brick wall. Or what felt like one anyway. "Oof!" Her bottom hit the floor with a thud.

"Master Tachi, I apologize." Anakin Skywalker helped her stand up. "I was in bit of a hurry."

"Anakin. You're very tall." She smiled up at him. "And it looks like you've become a knight."

His hand reached up to where his padawan braid used to rest, and he grinned. "Yep. It's finally gone. I know Master Obi-Wan says patience is a good thing, but –"

Suddenly Siri remembered what she wanted to do. "Obi-Wan! Do you know where he is?"

"Yes, he's working out, but there's something you should-"

Not wanting to waste any more time, Siri took off through door, disappearing into the depths of the Temple.

When she reached the training wing, there was no need to ask anyone where Obi-Wan was working out. His presence was a beacon that drew her to the private studio all the way at the end of the hall. When she opened the door, she saw the object of her curiosity practicing falling drills with another man, one she didn't recognize from behind, though if Obi-Wan hadn't been facing she would have sworn it was ...

Then the two circled around and she got a good look at the stranger's face - and almost fell to the ground in shock.

"What the kriff?"

Both men stopped and turned to the door, almost in tandem. Now that they were both facing her, their appearance was very striking. They were identical, right down to the golden streaks that highlighted their ginger-colored hair, though the locks of one of them reached his shoulders. Both stood at exactly the same height, with an equally muscled build, more noticeable than usual in the light workout tunics.

Siri felt her mouth go dry. By the Force, how was she supposed to be a good Jedi when there was _two_ of them to draw this reaction from her. She shook her head to dispel those thoughts. She turned her gaze back to their eyes to look for any differences there. Sharing the same cerulean hue, one set gazed at her with open affection, while the other just stared intently, as if trying to calculate her thoughts.

Before she could speak, the one with longer, scruffier hair approached with a smile. "Siri, you're back. It's been too long." He took her shoulders and kissed her cheek. She was electrified but recovered quickly and looked at his face. "As you can see, we have a guest." He gestured at his companion.

"What-? How …" Siri couldn't find the words.

The man she presumed to be Obi-Wan grinned and said, "He's a clone. It would seem the Kaminoans are trying to branch out from the regular soldier troopers. Do you think they did a good job?" She couldn't stop herself from staring at the other figure, who looked very uncomfortable.

"I … ah-" Again, words failed her.

"Let me introduce you. Siri, this is JD-OBK1 of what may be a new clone diplomatic corps. He goes by the name Jak. Jak, this is Jedi Master Siri Tachi, a longtime colleague and dear friend."

Siri turned toward the more reserved man and was about to extend her hand, when he suddenly bent forward into a formal bow. She responded in kind and looked into his eyes. His gaze was direct, and he seemed to be looking for something. After an uncomfortable moment, he looked away.

"We're still working on relations training. He's a prototype the Kaminoans sent to the Council in hopes of securing a contract."

Siri looked at her friend. "Obi-Wan, I know how you felt about the clones at the start of the war. Doesn't this bother you? And how did they get your genes to make the clone?"

"Apparently, when I first visited Kamino and discovered the clones, I left behind some, ah, genetic material. An enterprising designer turned it into this." He looked to his genetic twin thoughtfully. "Yes, it was very disconcerting to see myself and feel another presence so similar to my own in the Force. But he's already here, so I have taken him under my wing while I'm home."

He broke his gaze and turned to her smiling. "But there's too much to tell to talk about it now. I have much to do tonight, but have breakfast with me tomorrow morning. We can talk more then."

All Siri could do was nod. She was more than a little shellshocked, and being in a room with what was essentially two Obi-Wans was wreaking havoc with her balance. Her Force sensibility was overwhelmed by the brilliance of Obi-Wan's – and the confusion of the situation. She couldn't get enough of a foothold to find her balance and sort out her feelings. Looking back once more at the man introduced to her as Jak, she thought she sensed frustration and even a bit of anger. It was too much to take in at once.

She turned to the men and gave them a nod before walking out of the room. When she was gone, the man with longer hair turned to his companion and said in a smooth, cultured voice, "So, Master Kenobi, do you think we fooled her? Did I play my role well?"

Obi-Wan Kenobi looked at the man who had been created from his own flesh and said, "Yes, you did." He sighed. A little too well.


	2. Restless

Siri walked through the deserted halls of the Temple, the sound of her boots echoing off the high stone ceilings. The single noise made her feel the emptiness of the halls more keenly.

When there wasn't a war going on, Padawans and Knights would mill about the hallways, even at this late hour, catching up with friends between missions or debating the merits of Vapaad over Soresu. Others spent time in the training rooms refining their techniques, learning new forms or just working up a sweat. For Knights who worked in the field, time at home was for rest, reflection and renewing acquaintances.

It was with the first of the three Siri had in mind as she walked toward the meditation gardens. After her bizarre encounter with Obi-Wan and his clone, she tried to fill the rest of her day with activity so she wouldn't have to think about the situation. She had met with the Council to give her mission report, then spent the rest of the day in a studio, working out with a training droid. With all her extra energy and tension, she had been the one to give it a workout. She grinned, remembering the satisfaction of knocking the thing to bits. She would bring the bundle of parts to Anakin tomorrow. It was the sort of thing he would understand, even as his former master would have just grimaced and made some remark about controlling her aggressions.

Somehow, smashing a droid didn't give her the tranquility she was looking for. Even worn out from her mission and the workout, she tossed and turned on her sleep couch. After weeks of sleeping outdoors, her quarters were stifling. So she sought a breath of fresh air ... or the closest thing you could get to it on Coruscant.

As she walked in the garden, she was enveloped by the blue glow of the night lighting. She followed the path lined with flowers and shrubs for a time, then cut through a tangle of shrubbery to find her favorite spot under the two Arboray trees. The lean trunks were spaced a few meters apart, but they slanted together, their branches joining to form an umbrella over a patch of wild grass. It was an ideal place for solitude - usually.

Siri was surprised to discover that her spot was taken. Stretched out on a cloak that was spread over the ground was a sleeping Jedi Master. The lack of lights made it hard to see his features, but Siri didn't need her eyes to see who it was. She reached out and sensed no noise, no shock to interfere with her judgment, and she knew for sure that this was her Obi-Wan. In the Force, she felt no blinding glare, only a soft, soothing warmth. There were no wrong notes, only tones that harmonized well with her own.

As her eyes adjusted to the shade under trees, more of his features became clear under the moon's blue glow. In the years since she and Obi-Wan had decided to set aside their feelings for each other, Siri had spent most of their time together trying to not look at him. "But here we are," she thought and was unable to resist drinking in the sight of him. He lay on his side, his head resting on his left arm. He was dressed in his usual choice of attire, the sand-colored tunic and slightly darker trousers. "Even in his sleep not a hair is out of place," Siri mused, smirking. She mirrored his position on the ground beside him, using her hand to prop up her head.

"He's so changed," Siri thought, "More mature." Memories of their teenage years surfaced, especially of those few precious hours she and Obi-Wan had opened their hearts to one another. Her eyes went to his hand, resting on the ground, and she remembered the feeling of those fingers entwined with hers. A current of energy had spread through her body, warming her core. At the time, both of their hands had been soft, with only a few calluses from lightsaber practice. She knew that her own had changed, grown more rough with age and battle.

Her gaze moved up to his face. It was this face that appeared before her in her weaker moments. The beard he had grown in the intervening years only added to its appeal. The first time she saw it, she'd had to mentally quell a desire to brush her hands across his face. She continued her study, taking in the new lines under his eyes, a scar on the side of his neck that disappeared behind his ear, the brush of hair that ended just above his ear.

Suddenly, she remembered her encounter with Obi-Wan and his clone. The main difference in appearance had been their hair. More specifically, the length.

In that moment, Siri realized that she'd been had. Before thinking, she stood up and gave him a swift kick in the ribs.

Obi-Wan, jarred awake, groaned, "Siri! Do you have to be so brutal?"

"You stupid gundark! You lied to me."

As the initial sharp pain dissipated, Obi-Wan opened his eyes and looked up to meet Siri's accusing glare. He sat up and sighed, rubbing his right side.

"I never lied to you. Think back, you know it's true."

"But you let HIM lie to me. And he's your clone, so essentially you're the same."

"Please. I would like to believe that we are NOT the same – at least in essentials."

This made Siri pause. Coming face to face with yourself is never easy; it must be a hundred times harder when it's actually someone else who looks exactly like you. She shuddered, imagining having to cope with a copy of herself.

"Fine. I'll cut you some slack," she said, "but you have to tell me what's going on. Why is there a Kenobi copy running around the Temple?"

"What else could we do with him? Send him to Agri-Corps?" Siri caught the tone of irony in his voice. Perhaps he was thinking of another path his life could have taken. "Siri, he is the same as me, right down to the midi-chlorians. However, he has neither my training nor my loyalty to the Order. It would be too dangerous to let him roam around the galaxy. He could fall under dark influences."

"But why do you have to baby-sit him? Wouldn't it be better for him to have a full-time guard?"

Obi-Wan remained silent and didn't quite meet her gaze. He plucked a blade of grass from the ground and twirled it between his thumb and forefinger.

"There's something else, isn't there?" Siri ducked her head to move into Obi-Wan's field of vision. "You can't hide it from me forever, so you might as well tell me. Is it that weird off-kilter feeling I get around him?"

"The Council suspects Jak was created and sent here on orders from someone, that he wasn't just a prototype, as the Kaminoans said."

Siri gasped. "You mean there could be a whole fleet of them?" Her vision clouded with the thought of facing a room full of Obi-Wan look-alikes.

A low chuckle escaped from Obi-Wan's lips and he said, "No. We're pretty sure that isn't the case. Our hope is that we're not so blind as to miss something that big." He shook his head. "My, that would be quite the sight, wouldn't it? It would give Anakin nightmares for years to come. Picture them all saying 'Your lightsaber is your life, Anakin,' all at once. It might actually drive the message into his skull."

As Siri guffawed, he continued, "No, the Council believes it was someone with malicious intent … perhaps a Sith lord."

The smile vanished from Siri's face. "Dooku? Darth Sidious?"

"Possibly. We don't know who. We don't know why. I've been instructed to lead him around and train him as if we suspected nothing…"

"… while sniffing out his real reason for being here," Siri concluded.

"That and figuring out just how well he has already been trained. I have been home for only a few days and have had no time to influence him in any way." Obi-Wan lifted his eyes to search out Siri's. "That's why I had to let the deception happen. I had to see how well he could pass for me. The result was more than a little disturbing, of course." The last statement was said in a teasing tone.

"Hey, I was confused! I was planning to seek you out anyway, but when I checked to see if you were around, I was completely overwhelmed. Your presence in the Force was blinding me, and I didn't know why."

"You mean you don't normally feel my presence so strongly?" Obi-Wan felt the need to lighten the mood, but he didn't know why. Maybe it would keep him from going in a forbidden direction. "I should be hurt. I know I don't have the brilliance of Anakin Skywalker, but …"

"Oh, you know what I mean," Siri said impatiently. She couldn't help smiling, though. "You're just not the in-your-face type. Even in the Force."

"Thinking back, I should have known that other guy wasn't you. He was way too happy, for one thing. Too obviously happy. Even on your best days, you are a closed book." Siri lay back on the grass, clasping her fingers behind her head. "And the little cheek kiss? What a sap! You're too pompous for that."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and let out a small sigh as he leaned back against the tree trunk. "I'm not pompous, just … civilized."

"I say 'muja' You say 'moo-zhah.'"

Now it was Obi-Wan's turn to snort. "Just because you didn't pay attention in language class …"

"You were the only one awake for those lectures, my friend."

Their banter trailed into silence, and the two Jedi lay still, basking in the peace of the garden and one another's presence.

"Obi-Wan?"

"Yes?"

"Why were you in this specific spot? I used to come here all the time when I was a youngling, and no one else ever seemed to know about it. It's not exactly on the path."

"I was at the Temple for a time after my Master was killed. I was restless at night, and walked through the garden a lot. Being closer to nature – and the living Force – made Qui-Gon seem less … gone. One day I had just walked right off the path and ended up here." He brushed off some invisible flecks of soil off his shoulder. "I think I felt your presence here and was comforted. Now I know why. I've often come back. Tonight I just felt the need to be away from…"

"Yourself?" Siri said, smiling.

He lifted his head and turned his eyes to his companion. "Now you must answer a question for me. You mentioned earlier that you had planned to seek me out after arriving. I'm here. What can I do for you?"

Oh, if he only knew, Siri thought sardonically. To Obi-Wan, she simply said, "I needed to borrow some of your tranquility."

"The war."

Siri tilted her head up, looking at the moonlight filtering through the branches. More than a full minute passed in silence before she turned and spoke:

"You know, it's not the fighting and deaths that are really getting to me. Yeah, I'm affected by them. I've cried after watching the slaughter of children. Heck, I even got misty eyed when some troopers I knew were hit. They may be clones, but they are people. I even got to be … not quite friends, but closer acquaintances with some of them.

"Through all this, what really bothers me is that I don't feel like a Jedi. I mean, I've given up a lot to follow this path – knowing my family, making my own decisions about where to go and what to do, sharing what could have been a most amazing love …"

She felt her face turn hot and avoided Obi-Wan's eyes, but forced herself to continue.

"While I was happy to make these sacrifices – I wanted to be a great guardian of the peace – I'm feeling that I have been asked to step off that path too many times. Violence. Deception. I hear the voices in the Force screaming about the wrongness of it all. Yet I must obey the Council."

Now she lifted her head and met his steady blue gaze. "At the same time, they ask me – us to give up our feelings, our bond, which has always felt so right. When we're together, the Force sings to me. How can the wishes of the Council, those great and wise Masters, go so far against what the Force is telling me?"

Before Obi-Wan could reply, she said, "I know you don't have the answers. You can give me the party line, but I am not a fool. There is so much darkness, it's weighing all of us down, making the present and future murky. The line between right and wrong is less clear than it's ever been. I'm doubting everything I've ever known." Her eyes burned with tears unshed, but she refused to hide her face.

Obi-Wan watched her, taking in everything she said. After a moment's hesitation, he reached out and stroked her cheek. "Siri, I don't want to break our promise…"

"You aren't. I did." She leaned her face into his hand, reveling in the simple touch that was already melting some of the coldness she had been feeling inside. "And I can't be sorry for it. I'm confused about many things, but this feels right."

Obi-Wan sat up, gently taking his hand away. "Yes." He took a deep breath. "But it's still against the Code."

Even as the words from his lips, his eyes betrayed him. Some beings had accused Obi-Wan of having no heart, no emotions, and indeed he was often the picture of Jedi serenity. But as Siri locked her gaze with his, she felt she had never seen such depth of feeling in one expression before. She pressed her advantage.

"I'm not asking for marriage. I'm not asking for a grand romance. I just want to feel like a person again. I stopped feeling like a Jedi awhile ago, but I can bear that. Please, please let me be a human, just for this time we are both home. We know it can't be long."

Taking in her plea, Obi-Wan furrowed his brow. "Exactly what is it that you are asking for?"

"I want to feel close to you again, bring back those feelings we have tried to bury for years. Perhaps I haven't been as successful as you have-"

"Don't say that." He stood up and crossed his arms. "Don't make me out to be this paragon of Jedi restraint. My thoughts have often turned to you. More often than is good for me."

Siri rose to his level. "But you haven't tried to reconnect as I have. When I've encountered some difficult situations, more so in the past few months, I have found myself-"

"I know. Like when you were trapped in the cave on Malastare. Or when the blaster got your leg on Kashyyyk and you had to hide behind a tree until one of the Wookiees could sniff you out and bring you to help."

"How did you know? I thought you were too far to sense me consciously. I never felt a response. If you knew I needed help, why didn't you answer me?"

He turned to face her. "I did. Just not directly. In the cave, do you remember falling asleep?"

"Yes. It was just after I thought I'd reached the breaking point. It was completely dark, and the air was getting hotter. The walls were closing in on me. I was sure I would die there, so I stretched out into the Force to find you and say goodbye. Suddenly I felt very drowsy, and I figured I was just running out of air. But then I had the most wonderful dream about splashing around in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. Master Yoda walked in and started scolding me, hitting his stick on the floor. "Behaving as a Jedi should, you are not!" But I was too happy to care. The next thing I remember was waking up in the medical tent back at camp."

Siri came out of her memory. "Was it you who helped me sleep? Did you give me the dream?"

The corner of Obi-Wan's mouth turned up, and his eyes sparkled. "Not really me, the Force helped you sleep - with a little nudge. That dream came from your own addled mind."

"And on Kashyyyk, you made some of the pain go away."

"How is your leg? Have you seen the healers?"

Siri rubbed the back of her thigh where a scar remained. "No more pain. The medical droids did fine. It was just a blaster wound. I don't know when I turned into such a weakling. It's been harder and harder to release my pain and anxiety into the Force. Like in the caves ... I should have been able to calm myself -"

"You're not perfect, and you're not weak. Your focus can be hard to find when your mind and body are in a traumatic situation. The Force is there for you; you just have to remember that." Obi-Wan held out his hand to her. "And I am there, too."

Skin met skin as Siri placed her hand in his, and her heartbeat quickened. Both closed their eyes and allowed the Force to flow through them, strengthening the bond they had tried to forget about for years. Siri started to feel whole, as if a missing piece of her had returned. She was elated, yet tears trailed down her face. With this new release, all the anxiety and despair she had been taught to bury flooded her heart and overwhelmed her.

Silently, Obi-Wan pulled her into his arms, giving her the comfort she needed as she tried to cope with the flood of emotions. As she sobbed into his shoulder, he pushed back the hair from her ear and whispered, "I am here. I will always be here."


	3. Morning meeting

After months of training herself to wake up with full awareness, Siri found the habit was hard to break. The moment her sleep ended, she felt the rush of chilled air fill her nose, its elements feeding every cell in her body. Before opening her eyes, she knew the grass was covered with a blanket of dew. She knew the creatures in the garden were going about their morning routines, some seeking out breakfast for their families and the nocturnal ones settling in for a day of rest. She knew it was just over an hour after dawn and that the soft morning lighting in the garden would give it a misty, magical appearance.

Above all, she knew she wasn't alone, though the open space next to her belied that fact, physically at least. Obi-Wan had risen earlier, probably off to a Council session, but she felt his presence, a companion to her own in the Force. She brushed his mind and felt a warm return pulse. At least he hadn't left her cold, she thought as she pulled his cloak tighter around her body.

After taking a few minutes to enjoy being amid the lush greenery and the fresh air, Siri stood up. As she stretched her arms above her head to get the circulation going, she let the cloak slip to the ground. She twisted her neck this way and that to get the kinks out, then bent down to pick up the cloak. As she was about to stand up again, she spotted a flash of white on the ground. She picked up the hand-sized blossom, which she recognized as a Flandorian flower, and lifted it to her nose, inhaling its sweet scent. Scanning the area, she didn't see any of the plants nearby; the flower must have been left there deliberately.

Her lips curled up into a smile at the thought of Obi-Wan walking the gardens to find just the right flower. It was a sweet gesture, though a little strange. "He must have a fever or something," Siri mused. She had never been into flowers and mushy things like that, but she was feeling a little playful, so she tucked it behind her ear.

There was still a chill in the air, so she donned Obi-Wan's cloak and found her way back to the main path. A gentle breeze blew against her face, reminding her of how raw it was from the sobbing she did the night before. She couldn't think of a single time in her life when she had allowed herself the luxury of a good cry. It wasn't the Jedi way. "Bury your feelings. They will only cloud your connection to the Force," was a mantra of training for younglings all the way to newly minted Knights. But Siri didn't feel clouded. Releasing all that emotion, sharing it with someone else, lifted a weight that had long burdened her. She hadn't been able to get out any words after her initial breakdown, but none had been necessary. Obi-Wan had been just what she needed. Her friend. Her protector. Her comfort. Siri wasn't quite sure whom he would be next time their paths crossed, but she was grateful for what he had given her.

And now, she wanted to be what he needed. She didn't need the Force to figure out that his mind was occupied with the clone quandary, so she could do her part to help his investigation. She was sure Obi-Wan and the Council had already done some subtle probing to discern Jak's intent, but if he was being directed by dark forces, he would already be able to block their efforts. And, with the Masters being the sticklers for rules that they were, they wouldn't have pressed too much.

Where the Force won't go, Siri thought smugly, a little good conversation - and some eyelash batting perhaps – might just do a little good.

Just as a plan was forming in her head, her foot caught on something and she felt herself stumble. Before she could catch herself, she was face to face with the smooth black pebbles used to pave the garden walkways. When she lifted her head, she was staring at a familiar brown cloak and thick wooden staff.

"Hmm…a little distracted you were, Master Tachi? Not often it is that others are looking up at me."

Siri grinned and stood up, brushing little rocks off the cloak. Not even Master Yoda's condescending mirth could spoil her morning.

"Yes, Master," she said, with a bow. "I suppose I was." She spread her arm to indicate their lush surroundings. "I was so taken by the beauty of these gardens. It's been so long since I've been able to enjoy my surroundings."

"Enjoyed it so much you did , that you decided to take some of it with you, eh?"

Siri lifted a hand to the blossom over her ear and took it out. "I suppose I was being a little fanciful. Pretending I'm a young girl again." She eyed the Jedi leader cautiously. "There's nothing wrong with a little lightness now and again, is there?"

Yoda's shoulders visibly slumped, and a sigh escaped his lips. "During these dark times, the only brightness these moments may be."

Silence passed for a few moments before the aged Master spoke. "On your way you wish to be. Rest you should while have the chance you do."

The Knight acknowledged him with a nod, then a respectful bow. As she turned away, she heard Yoda's distinct voice say, "And tell Master Kenobi to mend the hem of his cloak."

A blush rose to Siri's cheeks, and she quickened her pace, this time being mindful of any obstacles in her path. It wouldn't do to trip again; who knows whom she would run into next time?

As she approached her quarters, her thoughts turned to breakfast. She had just enough time for a quick trip to the 'fresher before meeting Jak – and putting her plan in motion.

A half-hour later, Siri opened the door to leave, only to be started when she came face to face with Jak and his charming smile. She had to tell herself she was sure it was Jak to keep her heart from quickening, the way it usually did when she saw the original owner of that face. Her eyes met the familiar blue-green ones and she smiled, willing herself to stop blushing like a crechling. "This is not Obi-Wan," was the mantra that ran through her head.

"Good morning, Siri." Jak took her hand and brought it to his lips. "You are looking quite lovely this morning."

"Uh, thank you." Siri had to contort her face to contain the laughter that was bubbling up. There was no longer any danger of her mistaking Jak for Obi-Wan. Smirking inwardly, she thought, "This guy needs to do some more research if he's actually trying to be Obi-Wan."

To Jak, she simply smiled and said, "Shall we go? I'm hungry enough to eat a rancor."

Jak flashed her a grin and held up a basket he'd been holding. "I hope you don't mind, but I prepared some breakfast for us. I thought it might be nice to eat near the waterfalls. No rancor today, I'm afraid."

Siri looked at the basket warily. She could only hope that the clone was better in the kitchen than his progenitor. She shuddered thinking of some of the concoctions she'd had to stomach on their missions together. Even Master Yoda's notorious gruel was more palatable than the slop Obi-Wan and Anakin had put together. And that smell …

A low chuckle startled her out of her thoughts. "You need not be afraid, my dear. It's only some fruit and pastries. Very hard to mess up."

She couldn't help the relief that took hold of her expression. "Sorry if you're offended, but …"

"Who can blame you?" Jak offered her his arm. "Shall we?"

Siri hesitated for a second before taking his arm and following his lead. As they walked, she considered his mannerisms, which were far more open than she was used to – from anyone. Fellow Knights tended to be more reserved in their affections, and those who weren't Jedi were usually intimidated enough to keep their distance. What kind of programming did this clone go through? It certainly was a change from the clone troopers' development and training.

Part of her wanted to laugh out loud at the ridiculousness of her situation, but part of her, the un-Jedi-like part of her, was enjoying the attention.

She decided to take this opportunity to really look at this man who was made out of the same flesh and blood as her friend. Without yesterday's confusion, many of the physical differences between the two were immediately clear.

Jak's hair was the same rich brown as Obi-Wan's, but it lacked the golden streaks bleached by months of missions on sun-beaten planets. Likewise, his skin was a shade or two less tanned, and it was untouched by scars, marks that symbolized a lifetime of action, from the rough, unfettered play of childhood to an alarmingly high number of close calls on the battlefield. If the two men ever had to fight, Siri had no doubts about who would emerge the victor. Sure, genetics counted for something, but how could accelerated aging and just a couple of years of intense training match the training ground of experience and years of accumulated wisdom?

The rush of the waterfalls jolted her out of her reverie. Siri reined in her thoughts and turned her focus back to her mission. She had to think of the right questions to ask. How could she draw on their supposed friendship and get him to confide in her, she pondered, as Jak found a large, flat rock to settle on and started removing containers from the basket.

Before she could open her mouth, he said, "I hear that it didn't take you too long to figure out our little ruse yesterday. I hope you can forgive us for the deception."

Only her innate Jedi discipline could keep the surprise from showing on her face. iWomprats/i What would have possessed Obi-Wan to give away her advantage? True, she hadn't told him exactly what she was going to do, but still – he should know better.

Jak continued, "I will confess that I'm actually glad you figured us out. It would have been hard to hide the truth much longer." He handed Siri a bowl filled with colorful berries capped with peaks of cream. "And now I can be completely honest with you about my intentions."

"Your intentions?"

"Yes." When she looked over, Jak was avoiding her gaze, swirling the cream around his bowl with his spoon. "You see, my … closeness to Master Kenobi gives me some sense of his emotions, which are very strong regarding you. I couldn't help but be intrigued. And then when you showed up yesterday …"

Siri mentally shook her fist and cursed into the Force. "Where are your shields, Kenobi? You've created quite the little predicament for me."

Aloud she said, "I don't know how much you've been told about Jedi, about us …"

"Yes, I know of your Code. And I know how you and Master Kenobi have decided to set aside your love and serve the Order. I have the highest respect for the both of you for that. But here's the thing, Siri." The intensity of his gaze had Siri holding her breath. "I'm not a Jedi, and I'm very attracted to you."

In the Force, Siri felt waves of an emotion she couldn't name, but it wasn't pleasure. Apparently, wherever he was, Obi-Wan had some sense of where the conversation was going. She reached out and offered his mind a reassuring touch, then turned to Jak.

"I am a Jedi, though, and I plan to be one for life." She couldn't bring herself to say she would follow the rules to the letter, but she was being honest with her intentions.

Jak reached over and placed his hand on her arm. With a gentle voice that was so familiar to her ears, he said, "Siri. I may not be a Jedi, but I have a connection to the Force, too. I can feel your discontent. You are questioning the Council's decisions and the direction in which the Order is headed."

With a growing sense of alarm, Siri opened her mouth to object, but Jak held up his hand. "Please – let me finish."

"Even in the short time I've been here, I've made observations about the Jedi and the Council in particular. The Masters refuse to let go of the old ways, convinced that the answers lie in the past. I feel this is a mistake, even Master Kenobi sometimes feels this is a mistake. But it is not my place to comment on Jedi matters, and Master Kenobi – well, let's just say he's far too humble to disagree publicly with those he has been brought up to revere."

Siri felt a lick of anger rising to the surface, but a soothing presence in her mind kept her in check.

"You're different, though. You aren't content to follow the will of others simply because they have walked this planet longer than you have. You have it in you to go off and make it on your own."

His words brought Siri back to the time she ihad/i been on her own – her undercover mission to infiltrate a slave ring. She'd had only the Force to guide her, as most of her friends had been lead to believe that she left the Order. Nights had been the worst time. The quiet and darkness made it easier to get lost in her feelings, anger toward the slaver, pity and despair for the unfortunate beings who'd been captured, especially for those whose captivity she had played a role in.

The mission, which served as the trials for Siri's elevation to Knighthood, had been eye-opening. When she returned, it had taken time to adjust to living with rules and restrictions. In a way, the structure had been a comfort; in other ways, it felt stifling, as if the Masters had expected her to be the same dutiful Jedi she was before she left. She saw her peers walk around the Temple and wondered how any of them would have handled being part of a slave ring – or even if they could have. Sometimes she would even get angry when listening to other Knights talk about visiting some cave for their trials, something that seemed so trivial compared to what she'd been through.

Time passed and her feelings of discontent had mellowed. She had grown to realize that each being had his or her own set of circumstances to live with. All they could do was live with an open heart and listen to the Force for guidance.

Of course, the war was again sowing these seeds of doubt in the Council. But this time she was older and wiser, she hoped. And she wasn't alone.

She turned to Jak and projected what she hoped was a stern look. "You flatter me. I like to think I don't need assistance to get things done. But I chose to be Jedi. I chose to serve the galaxy and be a guardian of the peace. I chose to live this nomadic life and go where my services are required. Yes, I sometimes have trouble with rules, and I'll admit that I break them from time to time. But, as long as it's in my power to stay, I will never leave the Order." She hoped that would end the discussion.

"Of course," Jak replied smoothly. "Your dedication is admirable, and I hope you find contentment in your decision."

The corners of his mouth turned up and he brushed his fingers against the line of her jaw. "I would still like the opportunity to know you better, though. We should be great friends, I think."

"Friends, then." Siri gave him a shy smile. "You have to understand, though – the way you look- it's just a little bizarre..."

Jak's face broke into a broad grin. "Yes, it must be so strange for you. My face is one you've known for most of your life, yet we've barely been acquainted."

"Tell you what: I'll try to be as unlike Master Kenobi as possible." He reached into the basket and pulled out three muffins. Siri's eyes widened as he started tossing them into the air in a cascading pattern, catching and tossing, over and over. "I will be silly." He took a bite out of the muffins, without missing a beat. "I will be expressive." A split-second's hesitation on his part caused one of the muffins to hit the ground, but his smile didn't go away. "And I will make mistakes."

Siri couldn't help the laugh that rose out of her throat, and she clapped. "You're very …. entertaining."

"Entertaining?" He looked injured. "That's all you can come up with? How about handsome? Appealing? Charming?"

"Oh, you've got the charm, all right." Siri shook her head. "That's what makes you dangerous."

Jak plopped down on the rock next to her and looked directly into her eyes. "You know, don't you, that I could never hurt you. It's not in me." Siri looked briefly with her sense and saw nothing but sincerity. She was tempted to probe further to see what she could dig up, but decided to save that for another time. Instead, she simply nodded.

"So then, you'll get together with me again. To improve our friendship. Nothing fancy, just a simple drink. I'm dying to get out of this place."

Siri hesitated. Being with Jak for too long made her dizzy. She wasn't totally immune to his charm and attention, and his resemblance to Obi-Wan wasn't something she could just overlook. On the other hand, it would be another chance to find out what he's up to. A little alcohol might smooth the way. In the Force, she felt a warning touch; it wasn't hard to tell what Obi-Wan's opinion was. But they might not have a chance like this again. She would just have to be cautious.

"OK," she relented. "But you have to behave. No trying to get me to run away with you."

He gave a mocking bow, "Of course, milady. I will be the perfect gentleman, the perfect friend."

As Siri smiled at Jak, she could almost hear Obi-Wan's thought in her head: "I have a bad feeling about this."


	4. Suspicions and Schemes

The empty training room was a welcome sight. During normal times, Siri loved nothing more than an intense, sweaty sparring match with whoever happened to be hanging out there. Practicing with different partners tested her reflexes and ability to adapt to a variety of attacks. But, on this day, with her thoughts clouded by recent events, a solitary session was what she craved. 

And this room was one of her favorites. Three of its walls were lined with panels of wood stained a rich mahogany, contrasting the almost white natural hardwood floor that was worn to a dull shine by Padawans and Knights learning and teaching and practicing the same forms generation after generation. The fourth wall was a mirror used to spot and correct problems with form. What Siri enjoyed most about this room, though, was its ceiling, actually one big skylight. Its high placement in the Temple allowed the natural light to illuminate the room by day, unimpeded by the urban jungle of Coruscant. At dusk, the building's automatic lighting would kick on, allowing daylong practice sessions to continue without interruption.

Siri took off her shoes, her outer tunic and utility belt and left them in a heap along one of the wood walls. Today she wore black, a stretchy pants-and-tank set that would not restrict her movements. Her shoulder-length blond hair was casually tied back into a loose ponytail. She walked to the center of the floor, the quiet and solitude covering her in a blanket of peace, and stood with her arms at her sides facing the mirror.

She closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath, then pushed it out of her lungs. Inhale, exhale. With each breath, she released more of her fears and confusion into the Force. As she surrendered to the chorus of whispers, the room transformed into a field, the light that shone through the skylight expanding until it dissolved the walls into an open sky. The wooden floor disappeared, and waves of wild grass carpeted the scene. When Siri raised her arms in the opening move of the kata, she could feel the sun warming her face.

This form, Tree in the Wind, had never been at the top of her list, but it had been a favorite of her master, Adi Gallia, whose tall, willowy body was suited to kata that emphasized grace and fluidity. As with most forms, learning this one had been a long process, starting with trying to remember the details – where each hand should be, how far out her legs should sweep, how her hips should line up to her stance. Once time and practice had burned the moves into her mind, she was able to take her awareness up a level and concentrate on smoothing out the transitions from position to position, adding just the right snap at the end of each extension. Eventually, Siri was able to let go of those details and shift her focus to the big picture and her concentration to the Force.

And it was still that way on this day, though it had been a couple of years since she had executed this particular form. Her limbs flowed from one position to the next, a physical representation of a parable. She didn't hear the swish of her bare foot sweeping over the floor. She didn't see her hands cross in front of her face before her arms extended out over her head and slowly cascaded to her sides. She didn't feel the sweat beading and trickling down her back. She had released her immediate senses and let the Force guide her in telling the story.

Only after her palms met in front of her heart did she allow her consciousness to surface. As she took in another deep breath, a presence pricked the corner of her awareness. She exhaled, emptying her lungs. Siri then opened her eyes and turned to greet Obi-Wan, who had been watching unobtrusively near the door. His expression was unreadable, but she could feel the swirling currents around him in the Force.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your practice," he said, strolling over to join her. "When I saw what you were doing I was going to wait outside, but I was captivated. That's one of my favorites, you know."

"It would be, wouldn't it?" Siri flashed him a quick grin, then dipped into a squat to stretch out the muscles in her legs. "It's been a long time since you've seen me do a form." Even on the missions they shared, there had never been time for practicing basics. When they were lucky they could squeeze in a practice duel or two with lightsabers.

"Indeed. You preferred sparring, if I remember correctly. And when you did settle for doing kata, you chose the power-based forms. Lighting Kata, I believe, was one of your favorites."

"It still is." She faced the mirror and stretched out her arms one at a time over her head. She noticed with some satisfaction that Obi-Wan was struggling to avert his gaze. "But I needed a break from kicks and thrusts. I was looking for something a little more fluid and feminine."

One ginger eyebrow shot up. "So being wined and dined by some man you know nothing about doesn't make you feel enough like a woman?" Siri could tell he was trying to keep the tone light, but she could also feel an edge creep into his words.

She twirled out of her stretch and stalked toward him. "So this is why you've come looking for me." She stepped right up to him and stuck her finger in his chest. "What's the matter, Kenobi? Jealous of yourself?"

She had been trying to get his back up, and, under the surface, she could tell that she had succeeded. But on the outside, Obi-Wan maintained his calm, gently taking her hand and moving it back to her side.

"I'm not jealous. I know you are trying to get information out of him." He placed his hands on the sides of her arms and confronted the full force of her sapphire glare. "I know you want to help, but you should stay out of it. I've sensed some darkness surrounding him. It's enough that you are playing such a big part in this war. I don't want you exposed to danger at home, too. You don't need to get involved in this."

Despite the indignation she felt at Obi-Wan's protectiveness, Siri softened her features. "I'm already involved, so I might as well play my part." She walked to the edge of the room and gathered up her tunic and shoes. "If you want to pretend to be my keeper, though, you can walk me back to my room."

A spark returned to Obi-Wan's eyes as he dipped into a deep bow. "It would be my pleasure." He looked at the bundle in her arms. "You aren't going to put those on?"

Siri shook her head and stepped into the hallway. "It's too hot. The slow forms don't look like much, but they make me sweat."

"Harder than they look, aren't they? Maybe now you'll stop teasing me for choosing those over your acrobatics." He stepped alongside her, matching her stride. He took the clothes from her and, before she could protest, tucked the bundle under his arm.

"An escort and a pack bantha, too. I should remember to bring you along next time I go to the markets."

"Not shopping," Obi-Wan scrunched his face in mock anguish. "Tell me, what is the appeal of pushing your way through a mob just to look at some trinkets? Jedi aren't supposed to have possessions, remember?"

"What's wrong with buying some odd bits here and there? A girl has to keep up her spirits, you know."

"It's nothing a little meditation can't help with."

"Ah, meditation. The cure for all that ails you." Siri smirked as she rounded the corner and entered the hallway where her quarters were located. "You know, Obi-Wan, you can be so- Hey!"

The door to Siri's apartment was wide open.

Obi-Wan peered through the doorway and said, "Is there any chance that it was open when you left?"

Siri shook her head, "I remember it closing behind me. I had even thought about going back for a towel, but changed my mind. The door was definitely closed."

"Wait here. I'll check it out."

Siri pushed her way past him, saying, "No way. These are my quarters, and I can look over them just fine."

Her eyes swept over the main living area and found nothing out of place. Despite her remarks to Obi-Wan about trinkets, she had few personal possessions. Aside from the modest furniture that standard in Knights' quarters, she had a small collection of stones from various planets she had visited and some books scattered around the room. As Obi-Wan stuck his head into her kitchenette, she went to check her bedchamber. Her sleepcouch was made and everything looked just as she had left it, with Obi-Wan's cloak folded neatly at one end. She grabbed it and went back to her living room.

"I don't see anything," she said. "Maybe the door malfunctioned."

Obi-Wan's brow furrowed as his eyes scanned the area. "I don't know. Something doesn't feel right."

"How would you know? You've never been here."

He shrugged. "Just a feeling."

"Well, we can't do anything about it now." She handed him his cloak and said, "Thank you for this."

"Of course." He accepted the garment, then draped it over the back of the nearest chair.

As Obi-Wan continued to sweep the room for any evidence of a break-in, Siri wandered to the kitchenette and called out, "Tea?" She wasn't sure of the exact reason, but she knew she didn't want him to leave.

"Yes, please."

She set the water kettle on the warmer and took two mugs out of her cabinet. As she started to set up the tray, she caught sight of a white blossom on her countertop, where she had put it upon returning home from the garden that morning. It was looking a little crushed but still pretty, so she set it in the center of the tea tray.

When she carried the tray to the living room, she found Obi-Wan settled in one of the chairs, lost in thought. She set the tray on the table and sat on the sofa across from him. "I forgot to thank you for the flower."

Obi-Wan blinked and came out of his thoughts. "Flower? It's lovely. Flandorian, if I'm not mistaken."

Siri cocked her head and gave him a strange look. "You didn't leave this for me in the garden?"

He shook his head and reached for the large blossom. "No. I've only seen these in parades. I didn't even know we grew them here. You say it looked like this was left for you deliberately?"

"They grow on a bush clear across the garden from where we were. I don't think it would have just blown over there." Despite herself, Siri was starting to feel a little spooked. First the open door, now the flower – taken separately, she could explain them away, but there was too much of a coincidence.

Apparently Obi-Wan shared her feelings. He dropped the blossom on the table and stood up, pacing one side of the room. "This is not good, Siri. Please reconsider getting involved in this investigation."

"How do you know Jak's involved? Maybe these things are just random." Even as the words came out, Siri knew she wasn't trying to convince Obi-Wan so much as herself. "Maybe one of the younglings left me the flower. And maybe the door got stuck."

"You're more perceptive than that. You sense something is wrong, too." He stopped his pacing and leaned against the wall, crossing his arms at his chest. "Maybe home isn't the safest place for you to be. I'm on the Council now, you know. I could recommend you for a mission."

Siri was on her feet in a flash, her narrowed eyes shooting blue daggers. "Don't even think about it."

Her glare didn't have its intended effect. Quite the opposite, in fact. Obi-Wan had the gall to look iamused/i. While Siri seethed, he scratched his beard thoughtfully and said, "You know, we've been talking about sending a reconnaissance team to Hoth-"

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Or maybe you'd prefer somewhere a little warmer." His blue-green eyes glinted as he pretended to think. "We could use a Jedi presence over on Tatooine. I hope you like sand – oof!" He suddenly found himself lying on the ground, a sofa cushion in his face and an indignant Jedi sitting on his stomach.

"Mr. High and Mighty thinks he can just send me away? Think again, pal!" She couldn't help the triumphant smile that took over her expression.

When Obi-Wan pushed the pillow off his face, he sputtered, "Are you trying to smother me?" A quick sweep of the arm and a twist of the torso had their positions reversed. "I'm afraid that doing away with me won't get you anywhere. There's a clone of me running around, don't you know? He could just take my place as your tormentor, and no one would be the wiser."

Siri sensed something more behind his teasing tone and her grin melted into a soft smile. "You know better than that, Kenobi," she chided gently, automatically lifting her hand to brush back a lock of hair that had fallen across his face. Their eyes met, and for two heartbeats they shared a look burdened by the weight of their unspoken emotions.

Feeling a need to change the mood, Siri twisted her lips into a droll smile and quipped, "No one could torment me the way you do."

The tension broken, Obi-Wan laughed and shifted his weight to one side, freeing Siri. She sat up and rested her back against the wall, crossing her legs at the ankles. Obi-Wan reclined on his side, using his hand to prop up his head. Neither could remember the last time they felt this at ease with one another, and neither wanted to do anything to take that feeling away.

"So are you still going to talk me out of taking Jak out for a drink?"

With a resigned shake of his head, Obi-wan said, "Could you at least make sure he doesn't have too much? He will likely be recognized as me, and it wouldn't look good for the Order."

"Oh come on. It might actually make us look good, you know, like we aren't all stuffed tunics." A fleeting image of a tipsy Master Yoda ran through her head, making her giggle. "Besides, how else am I supposed to get him to lower his guard and leak some information?"

Obi-Wan looked at her and raised one eyebrow suggestively.

Siri's jaw dropped in shock. "You wouldn't ask me to-"

A rich laugh came from his throat, and he patted her leg. "Of course not. I just couldn't resist baiting you."

The corners of her mouth quirked up. "Funny, Kenobi. But, you know," she rested her chin on her hands, "maybe your plan has some merit."

Obi-Wan's smile vanished. "No."

"Why not? I've gone undercover before. What's so different about a slight change in personality? And maybe a little costume for dramatic effect." She rose and started walking toward her bedchamber. "I think I've got some of Zora's outfits in my closet."

Before she could get far, Obi-Wan had stood up and grabbed her arm. "You can't be serious." As Siri tugged herself out of his grip, he called out, "Fine. Get him plastered. To hell with image."

Siri turned around and folded her arms over her chest. "I'm glad you see it my way." She couldn't help the smug smile that stole over her features. "But don't worry. You're a funny drunk; I'll bet your clone is, too."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes, exhaling a loud sigh. "Siri, you are trying my patience."

"You're a Jedi. Find more patience." Seeing his struggle, Siri dropped her teasing tone and faced him. "Look, you don't have to protect me or worry about me. I'm a Jedi. Right up until we were Padawans we had the same training. If I can't protect myself, well, I deserve to get hurt."

"That doesn't mean I have to like it," was his soft reply. He met her gaze. "This isn't your mess, you know."

"I'm already involved, so at least let me play an active role. Besides, if our suspicions are right and he has something to do with my door being open and the flower, I deserve to be in on this too."

There was a short silence.

"Very well."

That was a little too easy, Siri thought.

"But I'm coming along to make sure you're safe."

Ah, there's the kicker. "You can't come. I won't be able to get anything out of him."

"I will come in disguise and hide in a dark corner. He won't know I'm there."

Siri relented. "But you can't interfere. No stepping in unless there's a brawl or something. And if that happens, you're just there to help me get him out."

Obi-Wan hesitated for a few seconds, then nodded. "You must promise me something, though." He took both of her hands in his. "Please be careful."

"Aren't I always?" Her response was an automatic one, simply because her mind was buzzing too loudly to come up with anything else. Her hands were on fire, and she felt the heat spread through her veins, awakening every cell in her body. She closed her eyes, wanting to surrender to the siren's call she heard in the Force. She could sense Obi-Wan there, just beyond her reach. If she stretched just a little farther-

The heat – and the siren's song – dissipated as Obi-Wan dropped her hands. Siri's chest rose and fell as she struggled to regain her composure.

"Why?" The word came out in a ragged whisper. "If it's wrong to be together … why does it feel as if the Force-"

"I don't know." When Siri was able to raise her head, she saw that Obi-Wan looked as drained and confused as she felt. When his eyes rose to meet hers, though, he gave her a reassuring smile and stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"There is something I would like you to know."

Siri smiled wanly, enjoying the tender touch. "And what is that?"

"If I were to choose a flower for you, it wouldn't be white." He was speaking barely above a whisper. "It would be violet, or blue to match your eyes. A strong, brilliant shade to match your strength and brilliant presence."

Who knew that The Negotiator could be such a romantic? Siri decided it was time to snap back to reality before she melted into a puddle. Gesturing toward the table, she observed, "Look, we let the tea get cold." She moved to pick up the tray.

Obi-Wan took it from her. "Let me." He walked to the kitchen and set it down next to the sink. "We'll have tea another time. I must go find Anakin. He seems to be in the middle of a disagreement with Master Windu at the moment."

"Aren't you supposed to be letting go at this point?" Siri said, half-joking. "He's a Knight now."

"Somehow I feel as if I will never be able to let go." His hand came up to scratch his beard. "It's funny. I once felt as if I couldn't be free of the responsibility fast enough, but now that I am, I'm finding it hard not to step in when I sense trouble."

"From what I've heard about him, that must be all the time," Siri teased. "What does Anakin think of this clone business? Is he aware of the whole situation?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes. I think he finds the whole thing amusing. At the very least, it's one more thing for him to tease me about. But he has been a little distracted as of late."

"By a certain young Senator, perhaps?"

"So you've noticed, too. This is not good." The ginger-haired Jedi slowly shook his head. "And, of course, I can't really say anything given my own issues…"

"Of course you can. We have behaved. Somehow I don't think they've actually-"

He interrupted her. "Please don't go there. There are some images I can do without."

That got a chuckle out of Siri. "If it makes you feel better," she said, "I only sensed it because you are so concerned about it. Sometimes, I feel as if I can read your mind, like-"

"Like a bond. Yes, I've sensed it too. Like this morning. Please don't think I'm trying to invade your privacy."

"Oh, if I thought that, you'd know it. My shields are pretty strong when I want them to be. I can keep you out." She turned to him and grinned. "How about yours? Are you shields strong enough to hide from yourself?"

Obi-Wan's lips curved up into a slight smile, one that seemed to be tinged with regret. He said, "Sometimes I feel as if I've been doing that all my life."


	5. Under the Table

_This was a bad idea,_ Siri mused as she ducked to dodge a cobalt bottle hurtling through the air. When she sought refuge from the melee under the nearest table, her fingers closed around the hilt of her lightsaber. She hoped she would not have to use it; the Jedi weapon never failed to attract a lot of attention, and that was one thing she needed to avoid.

Under different circumstances, this sort of impersonal brawl would have been a perfect way to release some tension, and it did feel a little cowardly to be hiding under the table. Then again, knowing when to fight – or when not to fight – was just as important as knowing how to fight.

Even if she was the one who started the whole thing.

As much as she would love to throw a few punches, she needed to stay focused on Jak.

From her vantage point, Siri watched the ginger-haired man, who was holding his own in spite of the four Corellian whiskeys he'd had before the fight started. As he casually sent a Rodian sliding across a long wooden table, Siri shook her head, brooding on how this evening had gone so wrong.

Before she and Jak left the Temple, Siri had set some ground rules:

"I'm choosing the place," she said firmly. "We need to avoid joints where Obi-Wan is easily identified. No one must know that there is a clone of him."

Jak grinned, flashing his teeth, "I could just pretend I'm him." He lifted his chin and adopted a more formal tone, exaggerating his Core accent. "I am Obi-Wan Kenobi, the ever-so-perfect paragon of Jedi Knigthood."

Siri had to bite her lip to contain her laughter. "Very funny. I'm sure he would just love that impression." She shook her head. "Seriously, when you're in the sort of dive we're going to, it's better to not be known as a Jedi. For some reason, the stupid customers like to pick fights with us. Times are sensitive, and it's better for the Order that we not be seen as troublemakers."

"Well, then you have no worries," Jak declared, placing his hand on hers. "I am no troublemaker."

Siri pressed her lips into a tight smile and thought, _I doubt that._

A little while later as she and Jak walked through the doors of the cantina, she decided that the word "dive" didn't do the place any justice. Smoke hung thick in the air, and the stench of sweat, slime and other creature fluids almost made Siri retch. A pulsing backbeat could be felt but whatever music was playing was overpowered by the raucous interactions among the patrons.

"Nice place," Jak scanned the room, then turned back to his companion with a half-smile. "Quite the ambiance."

Siri shrugged unapologetically. "Sorry. You wanted to see Coruscant. It doesn't get much better than this."

"No need to apologize," he said, extending his hand toward an empty booth. "This evening is really about the company, isn't it?"

"Of course." After sliding into her seat, Siri looked down at the sticky tabletop. She wrinkled her nose, then decided it would be better to focus on why she was there. The pair made some small talk and ordered a round of Corellian whiskies. When they arrived, she tilted her head back and downed the blue liquid in one gulp.

"Impressive," Jak said. "Is that what they teach Jedi initiates?"

"Nope." Siri grinned and cocked her head. "That's pure worldly experience."

"I'll bet your stiff Obi-Wan wouldn't approve." He took a sip and grimaced. "That's tough stuff."

"Approve?" she asked, a smirk crossing her features. "He wouldn't be one to talk. That ale you have – he could have three or four of them before feeling any effects."

"Oh, really? Well, I can't let him drink me under the table, now can I?" He guzzled the whole glass then signaled for another round.

_This is going to be easier than I thought_, she mused, nursing her second drink as she watched Jak force down his whole glass.

An hour later, Siri rested her chin on her hand, thinking, _This is going to harder than I thought._ Jak was starting to slur and wobble a bit, but all her questions about him and his training had gotten nowhere. Now he was too far gone to say anything really meaningful.

"Siri," he drawled, placing his hand on hers. "Has anyone told you that your eyes are as blue as the … as …as this drink?" He held up the glass. "Cheers!"

iOh boy./i "Jak, maybe it's time to go." She did a mental scan about the room for Obi-Wan, but didn't sense him nearby. So much for all his concern. Oh well, it would look strange to have him standing next to his clone anyway. That sight would surely raise too many questions. _On the other hand_, she thought, her irritation rising, _he said he would be here._ How could he leave her alone like this? Not that she needed his help, of course, but when you set expectations-

"General Kenobi," a silky voice purred. Siri looked up and saw a Twi'lek slide into the booth next to Jak. Her neon green mini-dress showed off her deep blue skin – and there was a lot of that skin to see. "A surprise for sure. And who is your friend?"

"None of your business." Siri snapped, taken off guard. "Can't you see we're busy? Just go away."

"Now, that's not polite, Siri," Jak said with a lazy smile. "Always room for one more."

The Twi'lek's dark eyes flashed triumphantly at Siri, then she turned and ran her finger down Jak's jawline. "I've heard so much about you, Hero of the Republic."

_I need have a little talk with Obi-Wan about the company he keeps_, Siri thought. Out loud she said, "This really isn't a good time."

"Oh, I'll bet the good general here would disagree." The Twi'lek lowered her voice and leaned into Jak. "I have some news for you ... about a certain former Jedi you've been seeking? But you'll have to pay up."

"Sorry, dear. We're a little short on credits. Maybe another day," Siri said in what she hoped was a dismissive tone.

"Oh, I don't need money," the Twi'lek drawled. "For General Kenobi, a kiss will suffice."

Siri was fairly certain that she didn't want Jak to hear whatever information this creature had for Obi-Wan, and she was very certain she didn't want Jak to kiss her. That could set a bad precedent for his progenitor.

Of course, it may already be too late for that. She reminded herself again to have that talk with Obi-Wan about his choice of informants. She pushed aside her growing ire and returned to the present. She had no idea how important that information was, but if Jak was an agent of whatever evil they were fighting, giving him that little tidbit could compromise lives. She did one more frantic nearby scan for Obi-Wan, but couldn't find him.

There was no help for it, she would have to take care of things herself. And they would have to get out fast before the little troublemaker realized she wasn't dealing with the real thing.

Siri stood up. "Come on, Obi-Wan," she said deliberately in a loud voice. "We have to go. Now."

The Twi'lek pouted and put her arm around Jak, her lekku twitching. "You go. He can stay with me."

"Do I have to break your arms to get you to go away?"

"Why should I go away? If you want to leave so bad, you go. You're spoiling my fun."

"You think I'm spoiling your fun? Well, then you won't mind if I do this," Siri picked up her nearly full glass of whiskey and threw it in the Twi'lek's face. "At least it matches your skin."

Immediately, the lithe creature lunged across the table, one of her hands catching on Siri's face. Siri yelped and used her hands to push her antagonist away. The force knocked her into a table, causing the drinks to soak the laps of several patrons. A Klatooinan stood up, eyes flashing from under his protruding browbone. The hulking figure lumbered toward Siri, but before she was within reach, Jak intervened. With a few moves that were too quick to see, he had the creature on the ground.

Siri didn't have time to admire his technique, since it appeared the Klatooinan wasn't alone. As she took a defensive stance, many of the bar's other patrons decided to get in on the act, turning the establishment into a mass of uncontrolled chaos.

The scene in Siri's head dissolved to the present as she caught sight of a rather burly Chagrian heaving a chair in air, apparently with the intent of smashing it over Jak's head. Instinctively, Siri's leg slid out from under the table, and a quick sweep brought the giant tumbling to the floor. A quick focus on the horned creature's mind persuaded him to leave the establishment and find a quiet place in which to contemplate the meaning of life.

Sir's eyes went back to Jak, still entangled in the frenzy. As he bashed the heads of two beings together, she couldn't help but marvel at how graceful he still seemed, even when he stumbled.

Her mind conjured up images of another who seemed to have that same innate grace, no matter the circumstance. _It must be in the genes_, she mused.

And speaking of the war hero, Siri wondered where he was. She looked into the Force and felt his distant presence. So much for help from that front. It's too bad, because a well-timed entrance would be just the thing right now. She winced as Jak took a fist to the eye. _Ouch, that's going to sting in the morning._

Well, better late than never, she thought, as she was about to crawl out from under the table to execute her own plan. She froze as a hand clamped on her shoulder. Before she could act, she felt a whisper in her ear, "My Master sends his greetings – and apologies that he is unable to be here personally." Anakin's blue eyes glinted. "Looks like I've missed some fun."

Siri snorted, saying, "Just your typical drunken brawl, nothing too exciting."

"Is that why you're hiding?" His tone sought to provoke, but Siri maintained her calm.

"I'm not hiding. I'm biding my time."

The sound of shattering glass interrupted her. "Guess my time's up," she said ruefully. "I better end this."

"Allow me." A grin swept over the young Knight's face. "Ending fights is my specialty."

Siri raised her eyebrows. "Have at it. But no amputations."

"Awwww. You're starting to sound like Obi-Wan." That remark earned him a glare.

"And be discreet!" she hissed. "No one is supposed to know about the clone."

With a flourish, he was out from under the table and by Jak's side. He cut a striking figure, his height being only one thing that made him stand out amid the crowd. When he spoke, his voice carried authority. "I'm sorry to tell you this, gentlemen, but the entertainment portion of this evening's program has come to an end."

Unfortunately, the bar customers were too rowdy and inebriated to listen.

Anakin held out his hand and a wave of the Force sent all the fighters, except for Jak, hurtling to the back wall. Jak eyed the Jedi with dismay. "You're taking away all my fun," he said moaning. "I could've handled them." He started to stumble toward the pile of drunken bodies.

Anakin's teeth flashed through his wide grin. "Oh, Master, you have no idea how many times I've wanted to do this." His fist connected squarely with Jak's jaw, and the shorter man fell to the floor in a heap.

_So much for discreet._ But Siri couldn't help sniggering at the absurd situation as she emerged from under the table and peered the figure on the floor. "You took care of him, all right. I'm sure Obi-Wan will be pleased that you've been able to take out your frustrations on someone else."

She tilted her head in the direction of the door, "Let's get him out of here before we get blamed for the mess."

"I have a speeder in the alley." Anakin heaved the unconscious man over his shoulder and headed toward the entrance.

As the speeder rose to join the Coruscant traffic grid, Siri started to relax. She leaned her head back and let the breeze cool her face. When her heart rate returned to normal, she turned to look at the young Knight in the driver's seat. Was it her imagination or had he grown harder, darker even, since his Padawan days? Of course he has, he's grown up now. And after facing Count Dooku – and losing part of a limb – that could account for some of the intensity. Her eyes flicked to Anakin's gloved hand before focusing back on his face. He was quite a handsome young man, though, and it was no wonder the good Senator had a thing for him. While she hoped Obi-Wan would find the right way to deal with that problem, she was very glad it wasn't her problem.

Feeling the weight of silence, Siri spoke.

"Thank you, Anakin. I was just trying to think of how to end the whole thing, but you have a way of tying things up rather neatly."

"I've had lots of practice. Obi-Wan would say I've had more than my share."

Siri chuckled. "I do remember once running into him when he had just returned to the Temple after having spent a whole night chasing after you. I tried to talk to him, but he just shook his head and mumbled something about how the Force didn't give men wings for a reason."

"I wish I could say I knew what day that was, but truthfully I can think of a lot of times when that could have happened." Anakin's lips quirked up at the edges. "I would guess that his dislike of flying didn't happen until after we became acquainted."

"And you would probably be right. Back when they were thinking about starting the Jedi starfighter program, I could have sworn that he was ready to cut his braid and be a pilot."

"Really?" Anakin's interest was piqued.

"Oh, you know he never would have done it. Too much loyalty to Master Qui-Gon." A wave of sorrow washed over Siri as she recalled the circumstances of his death, as Garen had told them to her. She'd never had a chance to talk about it with Obi-Wan. She pushed aside the sadness and returned her focus to her companion.

"Enough about the past. I want to know what your thoughts on Jak are."

Anakin's forehead creased. "At first, when the Council told us about Jak and we met him, I found it so hilarious. It's not often you see Master Obi-Wan get so flustered. Of course, he kept a straight face, as always, but I could FEEL that he just wanted to sink into the floor."

Oh, she wished she could have been there for that.

Anakin continued, "I just wonder: Why do you think they picked Obi-Wan to clone? If there is a dark purpose behind all this, wouldn't have they picked someone more powerful to clone? Like Master Windu or …"

"Or yourself, perhaps?" Anakin's face reddened at her sharp look. "You may have been Obi-Wan's Padawan, and he loves you as a brother, but I believe you still underestimate him."

Anakin shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Siri decided to back down before things got too heated. Her tone was more controlled as she said, "Obi-Wan seems to think they got his genetic material during his visit to Kamino. Have you ever been there?"

A tension around his eyes seemed to disappear, and he looked mollified. "No. I guess that would explain it."

Siri mentally rolled her eyes. The boy is still young and arrogant. His war hero image wasn't helping, either. She could only hope that experience and maturity – and a good walloping or two – could drive home the lessons that Obi-Wan apparently hadn't been able to.

When they reached the landing pad at the Temple, Anakin hoisted Jak over his shoulders and went to take him back to the quarters he shared with Obi-Wan. Siri walked toward her own rooms. There was nothing she wanted more at this moment than to scrub off the grime of the bar and get the smell of stale smoke out of her hair.

As she approached, she sensed that Obi-Wan was in her quarters waiting for her. She hastened her step, as she was looking forward to telling him exactly what she thought about some of his questionable methods of gathering information. _The perfect Jedi, indeed, always following the rules_, she railed inwardly. Her inner tirade continued as she passed through her doors. _Letting some floozy drape herself all over him just for a little hearsay. And kiss him! I'll bet the Council would like to hear-_

Siri's thoughts were cut off when she spotted the target of her aggression staring at her with a heat in his azure eyes that stunned her. Before she could open her mouth, she saw his cloak swirl behind him just before he pushed her against the wall and crushed her lips with his.


	6. Intensified

In her travels as a Jedi, Siri had heard a wide variety of legends and lore from a variety of cultures, many of which had described the power of love's first kiss. While Siri enjoyed many of the stories, she had always been skeptical about how a simple touch of the lips could bring about the start of civilizations or the fall of dynasties. 

She would never be skeptical again.

From the moment she felt Obi-Wan's lips on hers, she'd had no choice but to surrender. The emotions she had taught herself to constantly suppress broke free of their anchor and rose to the surface as she lost herself in the sensations – the heat of his body pressed against hers, the tingling of her scalp as his fingers entwined in her hair, the sweet taste-

Abruptly, Obi-Wan lifted his head, breaking their contact. Siri could see the conflict over his features, desire warring with discipline. The intensity of his cerulean gaze matched the struggle she could feel within him. She lowered her mental shields and stretched out to brush against his mind, trying to offer comfort. At the touch, he pulled her toward him, wrapping his arms around her.

"Forgive me," she heard his ragged voice whisper into her ear. "I don't know-"

"Don't," she interrupted. "Don't try to analyze."

After a few beats of silence, he pulled away and said, "I can't let this go. What if I had hurt you?"

Siri tried to meet his eyes, but he avoided her gaze. "You would never hurt me. Not if you could help it."

"You don't know that."

The words came out with more of an edge than she was used to hearing from the gentle Jedi Master. Siri paused. She couldn't put her finger on exactly what she had sensed in him, but there was more to it than their forbidden feelings. She had the feeling that he was fighting something other than his own emotions.

"Is something wrong?" Taking his arm, she led him to the couch where they settled. "Do you have a reason to believe that you are capable of hurting me?"

"We all have some darkness in us," he said. "I fear that my own darkness has been surfacing."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, there's tonight, for one."

"Did something happen?"

He stared at her, his eyes widening slightly. "Yes. The way I attacked you when you-"

"I wouldn't call that an attack. And I sensed no darkness from you. Just … desperation." Rubbing her swollen lips, she continued, "And I can't say I haven't had the same feelings … or that I hated the kiss." A wry smile crossed her features.

"But you have managed to control your emotions."

"And so have you." She tilted her head to one side, thinking. "So what did make you kiss me? What about tonight made you so desperate?"

He shook his head. "I don't know. I was planning to tail you on your little date, as we'd talked of earlier, but I was called into a meeting with Master Yoda, so I asked Anakin to go."

"He was quite the dashing Knight, if I may say so. And his timing was impeccable."

Obi-Wan's smile was droll. "I'm sure. And if I know my apprentice, he left a few overturned tables in the process."

"Well, let's just say some of those patrons will never be the same. Oh, and it will no longer be difficult to tell you and Jak apart, at least not until that big bruise on his jaw clears up."

He shook his head and sighed. "I suppose I should be grateful he didn't get out the lightsaber." Then he looked at Siri and said, "He didn't, did he?"

"He actually restrained himself, if you can believe that." The Jedi Master looked somewhat relieved. "Except for that big Force push he used to shove everyone up against the wall."

Obi-Wan groaned and covered his face with his hands. "Will he ever learn discretion?"

"And will you ever answer my question?"

"I was getting to it. Apparently you could use a little lesson in patience."

"Spare me the lecture, Kenobi, and tell me why I came home to such an intense … greeting." Her lips quirked up at the corners.

"It's not an easy explanation."

"I've got all night." Siri settled into the cushions and crossed her arms.

"Yes, but are you patient enough to listen to the whole thing?"

Siri glared. "Just go."

Obi-Wan stood up, slipped out of his cloak and hung it over the back of the couch. When he sat down again, he closed his eyes and began his story. "A couple of years ago, I started getting strange visions when I was meditating. It was like an echo of myself, not quite the person I am, yet I was in my body. For awhile, it was just sensations, and all I saw was white."

"Then one day when I was on a diplomatic mission with Anakin, I got a rather sudden headache. It took all of my control to hide it. I felt as if my energy was being drained out of me, and when I woke up, I was exhausted and my connection to the Force felt weaker than I'd ever remembered. At that point, I didn't want Anakin to know, so I spent a lot of time in meditation and gave him more time to tinker with his machines. He was only too happy to be on his own.

"Was he able to sense what you were going through?"

"If he did, he never asked about it. Perhaps he knew it was something I didn't want to talk about," he said. "I had no idea what was happening. Meditating and healing exercises got me through the rest of the mission and back home. I confided in Master Yoda. We spent many hours in deep meditation, which seemed to help."

"Of course, as is the usual way with Master Yoda, I sensed that he wasn't telling me everything he knew, but I felt better, so I let it go."

"Little troll."

"He's not a troll. He's just … cryptic.

"Cryptic little troll."

Obi-Wan chose to ignore her and moved on with this explanation. "For several months, I didn't feel anything out of the ordinary. No visions, no headaches-"

"Except for the ones caused by Anakin, of course."

"Well, I said nothing out of the ordinary. Now may I continue?"

"Of course."

"For the past few months, I have felt a growing darkness."

"Sorry to interrupt here, but we're at war. Who hasn't felt a growing darkness?"

Obi-Wan just looked at her.

"Sorry. Go on."

"This is different. Every emotion, every insecurity I feel has an added weight. It's harder to let go, harder to bury," he lifted his eyes and met Siri's stare, "harder to stop myself from acting on them."

"It must be Jak."

Obi-Wan nodded. "I've come to that conclusion myself. Blocking him out is harder than I thought it would be. Especially since I'm still trying to figure out what he's up to. Sometimes I think his shields are stronger than mine."

Siri studied her companion. On the surface he maintained his habitual serene countenance, but a closer look revealed physical signs of his weariness: dark circles under his eyes and a grayish pallor that had settled underneath the normal tan of his skin. What nagged at her even more, though, was feeling of disquiet she got from him when she probed. She wondered if he had been able to sleep.

As if reading her mind, Obi-Wan said, "Rest - meditation or sleep - has eluded me these past days. I cannot seem to find peace, even in the Force. Something else is always there, and it's keeping me from finding my center."

As he spoke, his voice rose in frustration. "When you were out this evening, I sensed that you were vexed. With Jak. With me. With Eenaa." A glint of humor sparked in his eyes.

"So that's her name."

"Yes. She has many contacts and has proven useful on many missions."

"I'm sure," Siri muttered under her breath.

Ignoring her remark, Obi-Wan continued his explanation. "But yours weren't the only feelings I could sense." He looked away, focusing on the back of his hand. "Let's just say he's more than a little attracted to you."

"So? He's made that pretty clear from the beginning," Siri felt the heat rising to her face. "I meant to ask you something. When I first met him and you guys pulled that switch - what did you tell him about me?"

Obi-Wan frowned as he pondered the question. "I remember that we were in the training room, and I sensed you approaching. I think he must have felt something, too, because he asked who was coming. I just told him your name. It was his idea to see if you would be fooled. I have to admit that I was curious, as well."

"So you think he can sense some of your hidden emotions? Do you think he would try to use them against you?"

"If I knew for sure what his intentions were, I could tell you that." Obi-Wan released one exasperated breath. "Maybe he already has. As I was telling you before, I can feel his attraction to you. And because I happen to feel the same way, I believe it only intensified…"

"Ah," Siri concluded. "The desperate kiss."

"The desperate kiss," he repeated. He stood up and started pacing. "My problem is this: How can I guarantee that it won't happen again? Or that something worse won't happen? What if he starts feeling anger or fear?"

As he stalked back and forth across the room, Siri watched and thought. An idea came into her head.

"I can help," she said.

Obi-Wan stopped and turned to her. "What?"

Siri's eyes were brightened with excitement. "You kept me from going crazy when I was stuck in the caves. Let me help you this time."

"How?"

"This." Siri stood up and faced him. She took his hand and entwined her fingers with his. As she felt the familiar tingling, she spoke quietly, "Maybe this bond we seem to have isn't just here to torment us. The Force works in mysterious ways, right? Maybe at this time, during this trial you're facing, I am supposed to be your anchor and help you remember who you are. We know we have the beginnings of a bond. If we just reach a little farther-"

"I don't know." Uncertainty clouded Obi-Wan's features. "Besides the fact that this is against the Code, dragging you into this might put you in more danger. It might make us both vulnerable."

"Or it might make us both stronger," Siri declared, her sapphire eyes flashing. "As for the Code, if you want to get technical, we've already broken it. Bring it to the Council if you want."

The room fell silent as Obi-Wan considered her words.

As light began to break over the city-planet, a cloaked figure walked at brisk pace, his boots clicking against the pavement of the city streets. He was oblivious to the throngs of creatures around him and to the grid of vehicles whizzing several stories above his head.

He broke away from the anonymity of the crowd and melted into the darkness of a side street, then took another turn into a dead end. Surrounded by three durasteel walls, the being knelt and waited.

His wait was not long. Out of the darkness, a deep, cultured voice emerged, "Rise, my young servant, and tell me of your progress."

The figure stood. "I have been making observations as you wish, my lord. Master Kenobi is highly regarded within the Order, and he has been placed on the Council."

"So the Masters are not as foolish as I had originally thought. They are starting to recognize his power. This could make my task more difficult, but no matter."

"Indeed his shields are difficult to penetrate."

"Fortunately, you have a way of getting around that."

"It's not as simple as that, my lord. He's had years of practice at keeping his secrets hidden. And to keep my cover, I must-

"But you have a secret weapon. And I trust you have used it to find at least one weakness."

Silence hung in the air.

"Do I sense hesitation?"

"Of course not, my lord," the voice spoke smoothly. "I was simply looking for the right words."

"The find them," the shadow said impatiently.

"Master Kenobi has deep feelings for another Jedi. I didn't know about it until she arrived at the Temple."

"Really," he sounded interested. "Who is this other Jedi?"

More silence.

"You don't wish to tell me." This was a statement rather than a question.

"I just thought you don't need to concern yourself with the petty details."

"As far as I'm concerned, no detail is too trivial when it comes to Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're not planning to deceive me are you?"

"Of course not. Her name is Siri Tachi."

"Hmm…I am not familiar with that name. What do you know of her?"

"Not too much. She is very guarded with me. I do know that she and Master Kenobi grew up together and often went on missions together. They share a sort of bond, but have suppressed it for many years."

"The Jedi Code forbids attachments of this sort. Just one more reason the Order is weakening, in my opinion." He snorted before continuing. "Do you share this bond, as well?"

"No. I feel its currents, but I cannot penetrate the connection itself."

The darkness hung between the two men as the master pondered. After a few minutes' contemplation, he spoke, "This attachment may be just the crack I need to turn Kenobi. You must work to widen that crack. Open him up to his darker emotions: envy, possession, anger, fear… When he is closer to the breaking point, I shall intervene."

"And how should I go about that?"

"Play on the weaknesses you know about, the woman, his doubts about the war and the Order's role in it, as you told me about before. You are the only one who has the power to intensify his feelings."

"Yes, my lord."

"Do not fail me. You are easy enough to replace."

"Yes, my lord.


End file.
